Quite the suffering
by Leeeeeeeeee
Summary: Fears a bitch.. I've always said so, not knowing or worst, knowing when it's gonna pop out at you. Life isn't the problem, we're just too weak to understand that.. Death, death is the problem because now you're stuck with fear.. and there is no escape.
1. Fears A Bitch

I picked at the dead skin laying on the my bottom lip, coated in a black lip stick. Watching the blonde haired male as he starred off into space. He seem to be in another world and I couldn't help but wonder weather or not it was a happy or sad world.

"Hey bitch, whatcha staring at?"

A hush voice interrupted as two bodies sat on both sides of me and another in front blocking the few of the Angel I was watching.

"Leave me alone." I growled out in a low voice forcing my body to turn around and stare at the ground.

"Leave me alone." The female twin on my right side said in a mocked voice.

"Leave me alone." The other male twin also mocked and the blonde female across the lunch table started to laugh.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" My voice screeched covering my ears and closing my eyes.

"Excuse me...Excuse me. Excuse me!" One teacher said with a look of concern on her face as she placed a hand on my back and sat down in the seat next to me wear the female twin originally was. "Are you okay? Whats your name sweetheart?"

"Psycho.." A girl with blonde hair and black highlights said as she walked passed the lunch table, to be more specific Stephanie Boggs. We use to be friends once but then I guess you could say we grew apart.

"Next time Steph, cut vertically." I said running my fingers up and down my arms and she flicked me off.

"Ms. Sonu that is enough to my office now! Ms. Boggs I want you in detention after school today!" Principle Lineal shouted through the cafeteria that was dad quiet and all who filled where now starring at me, even the sweet angel.

"Sir yes sir!" I shouted standing on my feet and saluting her as she gave me an intense glare. "Or ma'am."

"To my office! Now!" She shouted pointing towards the exit and I let out a piercing laugh and skipping past her and she followed me out to the hallway.

"The saints go marching one by one Hurrah-hurrah. The saints go marching one by one Hurrah-hurrah. The saints go marching one by one. Their Christian walk had just begun.." I sang as I slowly made my way into her office sliding my figure along her door and then her furniture.

"I have had enough with all these shows you continue to put on everyday! Don't you get tired?! What is wrong with you?!"

She shouted as she made her way to her desk and sat down.

"NOTHING!" I shouted intensely and then let out a deep sigh. "Nothing is wrong with me." My words came out in a whine like tone and tears started to flow out of my eyes. "There is something wrong with you... with all of you, you all deserves to be punished."

"Ina...are you having problems at home?" She asked with a look on her face that caused to laugh hysterically and she jumped.

"Oh-oh haha.. oh my.." I said in an airy voice and holding my hand out. "Oh please, oh stop your... killing me." My voice strained at the end of my sentence and I threw my head back and continued to laugh a little more.

"Really?" She asked with a look of sorrow on her face.

"Yes, yes you see.. Daddy.. he's a bit rough with Mommy and sometimes he likes to." I paused then stood up and rage began to fill up again and I began to throw things and shout. "NO you dumb. Ass! I don't have problems at home! I CAN'T GO HOME!" I shouted screeching and then sobbing. "I can't go home!" I began to pace back and forth and whispered, shaking."I can't go home... I can't go home..."

"What... why?" She asked getting up and walking next to me placing her hand on my back.

"Because I'm dead." I growled taking the scissors from her desk and slicing my neck, causing a stream of blood to flow out. "You see.. you do see right? You see me just like they see me! When I'm in here..." I shouted my voice shouted in pathetic voice that then depended servilely. "This hell you call a learning environment!"

She yelled out in complete terror. "INA! W-what have you done?!"

"You see Daddy...Haha...ahhh... Mommy? Well, they weren't the problem at all! Nope...It was Mr. Jack Russel." I couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Name suited him... He was a dog.. A FUCKING.." I paused a bit slamming the scissors on the desk and biting my lip and the blood from my neck slowed I gasped a bit as the teacher continued to stare at me with panic that caused her to freeze. "Bitch. Now tell me you see it right?"

"You... your insane...you're lieing." She said half in tears and shaking and I slammed my hand on the desk again.

"I AM NOT!" I shuttered a bit before muttering out. "I'm not insane.. you are.. I'm just dead." I began to laugh as she ran out the office screaming and shouting about how I was _insane_. I continued to laugh as I reached out over her desk and grabbed a cigarette, lighting it then plopping onto the seat that was placed across from the desk and resting my legs over the arm on the chair and resting back taking puffs of the of the cigarette and blowing the smoke into the air. Soon after a secretary came running.

"What happened?!" She asked completely startled, the cut on my neck and blood that had poured out everywhere disappeared and I turned my head in her direction with a sly filled grin.

"Well, you know what they say about crazy people... there insane."

She looked at me and then asked. "Umm.. Ms. Your nose.. it's bleeding."

The moment she said that I shot up running down the halls to the girls bathroom and pinching my nose. "No no no.. Come on I need more time!"

I ran through the doors of the bathroom and let go of my nose the blood began to pour out, it was getting worst seeping out my eyes.

"I NEED TO BE SEEN! STOP IT! STOP!" I screeched, punching the window in front of me as my skin began to turn a pale blue.

"Umm... What's wrong with you?"

A voice asked and it caused me to jump and fall to the ground. Then the twins appeared.

"Ina.. come with us Ina." The female said.

"Yeah. Stop telling people lies.. You killed us." The male said.

"Yeah. You killed us and then she killed you." The female said pointing in the direction of the girl who sat across from me. She was sitting on the floor with a large gash on her thigh and a grime smile that sent me running and screaming into the arms of the first voice I heard.

"Wha.." The male's voice filled my ears and I looked up to see... him. The angel. Not only that but the others had vanished and the blood and pale skin was also gone.

"You're.. you're Tate.." I was in complete shock and I didn't understand.

"Um..yeah. You are...kinda.." He glanced down to my hands that were digging into his arms. "Hurting me." I immediately released him, wrapping my arms around myself and staring towards the floor.

"I'm.. forgive me. I was just.."

"Scarred?" He scoffed. "For such a tough front, your just a baby."

"You're telling me that you're not afraid of death?" I asked looking up at him with scrunching my nose in annoyance.

"You're the only dead thing I see here." He said looking me up and down walking out the girls bathroom.

"Wait where are you going?!" I question looking around in paranoia as I ran after him. "Let me come with you."

"No." He said as we made our way down the hallway.

"Oh please.. if not I'll end up being stuck with them and no escape till next year... no one will be able to see me." He didn't say anything as we walked through the now packed hallway. "Hey...Hey! Tate!"

I continued to follow him until we got into the library which was empty. "Don't ignore me! That's not fair." Tears began to pour out of my eyes and he looked at me with a startled look on his face that made me stop mid tear.

"News flash, not sure if you noticed but, back there in the hallway you were shouting your pretty little ass and no one heard you..I doubt they saw you either." He turned away from me and went down an isle.

"You think I'm pretty?" I gave him a small smile and bit my lip.

"I think your ass is pretty." He said blankly not looking in my direction and pulling out a book from the shelf. It was a book about..

"Birds... you like birds?" I questioned curiously.

"Yeah.. why don't you turn into one and fly away." He waved his hand as if motioning me away.

"I'm a ghost not a shape-shifter. Those aren't real. Don't tell believe in that stuff... what do you believe in monsters too?"

My reply seem to amuse him because he let out a chuckle. "Says the talking dead stalker girl. Yes..If you must know I do believe in monsters." He said while taking a seat on a bean bag and looking through his book.

I watching him before I was pushed back by a Ms. Steph Boggs. "Hey watch it ass face!" She didn't reply just continued to walk off. "Think I'm going to have to help that one in her next cut session."

"Hey now that I'm talking to you mind telling whats up with you two?" He asked screening me with his eyes.

"I don't like people who can't take a joke..She doesn't like people that tell jokes." I put simply leaning up against the side of the tall metal bookshelf.

"Or maybe you're just not funny?" He said now looking at his book and I let out a small laugh.

"I am hilarious I'll have you know." I argued and he looked back up at me. I loved when he would look at me.

"Tell me a joke then..Tell me the joke you told Boggs."

"No I can't tell you that joke." I whispered, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Then your not funny." He said looking back at the book.

"Fine. I'll tell it." I said desperately trying to get him to look at me again, which he did.

"Once there was a girl. She had all the friends in the world. Yet she was lonely. Then there was another Girl, she had no friends what so ever. Yet she was lonely. There were also twins and these twins had each other. Yet they too were also lonely. Lastly there was one last girl she was dead like girl who had a lover. Now this dead like girl wasn't lonely. One night this group including the dead like girl's lover were in this school and decided to play game. Now the popular girl said. "Lets play a game that will help us with our loneliness." The girl with no friends, the twins, and the lover agreed. The dead like girl however protest.. for she wasn't lonely she had them. They ignored her argument continuing with their game. Now the popular girl explained her game. "It's called chain effect. You take a picture of yourself and to attach it to a string or chain then we all run and hide afterwords the last person who doesn't get killed buries the chain of pictures and then we'll be together forever." Now the alone girl she was excited she loved the idea. The twins didn't speak they never spoke. The lover wrapped his arms around the dead like girl who seem to understand the game. After that they all split up counted to ten and then began looking for one another without being spotted themselves." He interrupted.

"So they were looking for each other but hiding from each other that doesn't make sense."

"So the popular girl she hid here in the library. Under the librarian's desk. Now she loved this game she had played it once before with her parents and won. So before she hid under the desk she grabbed a sliver letter opener off of it. Now what she didn't know was that the dead like girl had also hid in the library and didn't know what to do. So she watched her from behind these bookshelves. Now one of the twins came into the library covered in blood the other was afraid covered in piss and shaking. Now the popular girl was furious they didn't follow the rules! So when the bloody one went over to the bookshelves she ran over to the scared one and slit his throat. The other twin heard a squeal from her sibling and ran over to check he was on the floor laying in a pool of blood. Now the popular girl she told her. "You didn't appreciate him enough now hes. Your alone." This caused the blood covered twin to cry out in agony and pain for the loss of her brother. The scissors she had that were covered in blood she used and slit her own throat. So the popular girl let out a chuckle when the twin dropped to the floor then she said. "Twinsiez." Now the dead like girl she was terrified hiding the corner of the well lit library. Her breathing was loud and in caused the popular girl to hear her, immediately the popular girl went towards the sound when she found her the popular girl said "How many times have you tried to die?" The dead like girl answered "Two." So the popular girl she laughed and promised. "I'll get it right this time." The dead like girl at this point no longer wanted to play the game so she ran towards the girls bathroom and the popular girl was right after eyes filled with blood lust. Once they were in the bathroom the dead like girl locked herself in on of the bathroom stalls now they had forgotten about the girl with no friends and while The popular girl was making her way under the stall the dead like girl snatched the envelope opener and stabbed her in her right hand. As the popular started screaming the girl with no friends came from outside and grabbed her legs and dragged her into the bathroom stall next to them, the paper cutter falling out of the popular girl's hand so the dead like girl grabbed in while the girl with no friends drowned the popular girl in the toilet. Once the girl with no friends killed the popular girl she went and knocked on the stall the dead like girl was in. She didn't answer so the girl with no friends said. "I think you might win I killed your lover and the win sliced my thigh up pretty bad..it won't stop bleeding." Hearing this the dead like girl flew into a rage opening the stall door and stabbing the girl with no friends in both her eye sockets then she continuously began slicing at the girl with no friends arms when she was finished she got up and went over to the chain in the hallway and took it out back by some bushes and buried it taking off her picture before hand and walking home. When she went home she took a bottle of pills with a chaser of bleach."

I paused to look at Tate who was looking at me with widen eyes. "How is this a joke?" He asked and I laughed then answered.

"She lived. The dead like girl who attempted to kill herself two times and was not the least bit lonely, went to school with the most loneliest people and brought her lover the person who made it so that sh wasn't lonely, she agreed of being with them forever and ended up leaving out fear of death. So she went home and drank a bottle of pills with bleach." I began to laugh uncontrollably until some tears slipped out. "She failed now shes the loneliest person.'

"Wait if she was just gonna end up going home to kill herself why didn't she just do it there so that way she wouldn't of been lonely?" He asked.

"Because sweetheart, then there wouldn't be a joke." I explained and he shook his head.

"See I disagree, I think the funny part is how the girl who created the game. Who succeeding at beating her parents at it dies from drowning.. in a toilet." He let out a hard chuckle before grabbing my right hand and I froze as he ran his finger across the scar on the back of it. "Now she's desperate to wake up from the bed she made. You should of appreciated life."

I was in shock to hear what he was telling me then he stood up and placed his hand on my chest and I knew what he was looking for.

"Your not going to feel."

"I couldn't help it.. you look so...alive." Before he could reply the bell rang and it was time for him to go home. I decided to follow him to the school exit doors, and then he turned to me. "Where's your body?"

I shrugged I really didn't know. "I've never left here, people don't like to talk about us either."

"What about the pictures do you know where it is?"

"Yes, but since she won the game, I can't touch it.. it's what binds us here." I replied looking towards the students that simply walked past him as if he wasn't even here. "What are you a ghost too?" He laughed before he ran his hand through his hair.

"If only it were that simple. Show me where the picture is tomorrow is." He said and walked down the steps.

"Meet me at my bathroom the girls here don't use it!" He continued to walk off and my dead heart began to flutter as I made my way back to the bathroom soon after he left the twins appeared. "Do what you want, I'm no longer afraid I have a savior now." The female twin began to laugh before her raspy voice slipped out from her lips. "He is no savior. He sees dead people for crying out loud."

"Yeah he sees dead people." The other twin said scratching his lip.

"Shut up.. Okay he loves me! And is going to get me out of this SHIT WHOLE" I screaming punching and kicking at the lockers in the hall.


	2. Ariel, how humorous

The next day was always the same as the others, everyone forgot, he forgot, that's just how it works. I tell him and we would connect but he still would forget anyway. Was that our punishment? To be here among the living continuously forgotten as if we don't matter? I laid there on the ground next to the bush where the photos were buried. I needed him to have the picture.

"Why don't you just let this go and focus on harassing Steph?" The blonde haired girl said as she appeared next to me wearing shades that hid her eye-sockets.

"I love him Carrie. You don't just let love go." I said and she scoffed, drawing closer towards my face.

"You don't know what love is.." She went to continue but the sounds of gun shots and screaming began to fill the air and a strong sudden panic began to fill me causing me to jump up and run towards the school. The twins appeared in the hallway as I ran towards the sound of gun fire that lead to the library.

"You don't wanna go in there." They said.

However, I ignored them and before I went in another 4 shots went off. The sight was all too familiar, blood and bodies everywhere, left over shock and fear still poured out from them.

"She's dead." I said in shock as I watched him walk away from Steph's lifeless body, and the sudden pull I felt was gone I felt no heaviness nor bitterness, just desperation to be near. "Tate?" I looked at the male who was dressed in black and sorrow, his mysterious emotion was now crystal clear. It was so terrifying, seeing him like this, he was a monster eyes black as night. The moment he saw me he lifted up one of the shot guns.

"I came to set you free." He said monotone as he pulled the trigger, and although I felt the pain and stinging, pulsing heat sensation, I still walked towards him the shock on his face was so adorable and once I was near him, the chain of pictures appeared in my hand, all of the pictures where gone except for mine. I didn't understand what that meant but I now had the picture and could give it to my beloved savior, so I did.

"Free me." He took hold of the picture in confusion and the desperation within grew, it grew so much it was painful and I screamed in agony, and then fear began to consume me, a panic that I have never felt before. I couldn't take it so I threw myself into the male's arms and it vanished, everything I was feeling vanished, he fell into my arms crying in tears as he held me closely and my heart began to swell.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt anyone." He was so innocent so child like. "I'm not a monster. I saved them." His tears began to pour harder and his crying more frantic.

"Shhh... Don't be sorry, what you did was good." I don't know what caused me to say this, but I needed him to smile. "Your not a monster your a savior. Shh.. don't cry anymore you don't need to cry I'm with you and I'll always be with you."

He began to cry more and more. Eventually he stopped and once he did we left that terrible place.

"Are you an Angel?" He asked as he sat on his bed, and I stood there staring at his face. "Umm... Yes." I lied again, I couldn't understand why, but I just wanted to please him. "Yes I am."

He blinked before getting up in a complete rage, throwing things everywhere and crying. "Where were you?!" He roared and I was so startled that I fell to the floor. "Where were you?!" He shouted again now sitting down in front of me in tears and it broke my heart to the point of me crying, and we sat there, crying and crying for hours.

"TATE!" A woman's voice rang followed by some foots steps, he didn't say anything just got up and went to the bathroom. I could hear the water start as she slammed through the door. "Tate! Where are you?!" I didn't know what to do, so I sat there in a panic. "Who are yo-"

"Who's what?" Tate interrupted coming out of the bathroom and down the hall with only a towel covering his waist.

"Who is this gi- wait where did she go?" Tate didn't respond and I was curious to why she was no longer able to see me, but still in to much panic to investigate.

"I must be going out of my mind." She said as she let out a deep sigh before running over to Tate and holding his face in her hands. "Tate what happened today, what did you do to him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Constance." His voice once again mono-toned as he walked away from her and back towards the exit giving a glance in my direction.

"THERE WHO IS THAT GIRL?!" Constance shouted stomping in my direction but once again Tate replied.

"Who?! You're going insane Lady." With that he was out the door and on his way to the bathroom again.

I couldn't help but notice the look of confusion on Constance face as she stared at me.

"Your one of them aren't you. Why don't you just leave my HOUSE!" She shouted in anger, but the desperation began to fill me again, the pain was so intense that I got up and ran towards the bathroom, busted through the door, closing and locking it behind me.

"I said don't know what your talking about!" Tate shouted but I didn't respond.

Sinking to the floor while trying to pace myself, at the same time thought of what happened today ran through my mind, the gunshots the desperation, I had to be near him or else.. the pain I felt was all to intense...

The sound of the timer pulled me out of my story, as the intense eye of Mr. Harmon examined me, causing a chuckle to be released from my lips.

"Ya' think I'm insane don't you?" I said resting my head on my knees as I put my journal to the side.

"I think.. you're incredible." He said not releasing his stare. "The amount of creativity you have is astonishing, to be able to take a real life horror story and turn it into your own. This story so far is fantastic, tell why does Ina feel so desperate to be near Tate? Where does that come from?" He asked and I had to think to myself a bit.

"Well, What kept her bonded to the school was the picture and since she had the picture afterward she was free to go where ever... I think it was the fact that she idolized him as her savior, so in some sick twisted way that bonded her to him.. and well since she herself was a monster she couldn't be saved from her punishment... and for refusing to believe otherwise, the thing she loved the most, her savior, will become the thing that will cost her the most terror, or well suffering."

He continued to look at me with bewilderment. "Have you shown this to Tate? I think he would love to see I-"

"No... I haven't when I asked to use his story I told him it was for a paper I was gonna read on Halloween... him being such a Narcissus.." Mr. Harmon laughed a bit.

"Honestly I think it would do you two some good to develop a relationship.. not romantic or anything..you would be surprised how powerful a friendship could be."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh, then a sigh. "So... what you're saying is.. you want a girl who kills her friends to befriend a boy who kills people he likes? What is this High school Murder Brawl?"

"I'm serious Ina, Tate could really benefit from reading 'Quite the suffering.'"

My first instinct was to run and give Tate my journal, but I knew I couldn't so I didn't, although the pain of desperation somehow grew more but by now I was use to it and after a while everything became numb... which somehow was worst.

"I'm sorry mistah H, I really can't." With that said he let out a sigh of disappointment.

"I understand and I know I shouldn't ask this of you but I have no one else.. would you please keep and eye on Violet for me? I mean I know you're a Senior bu-"

"I can't." I quickly stood and made my way to the exit and he followed bringing me my journal.

"Well, will you please tell me why you chose to make his mother Constance?"

I took my book from his hand and held it close to my chest. "I wanted Addie to be in the story."

"You're friends with Addie?"

"I answered your question." I scurried out of the room not giving any eye contact, but I could feel him near and it made me dizzy. Suddenly a panic began to climb up my throat, I didn't want to see him, I was almost out the door.

"Ina! Sweetheart come have some pie! Constance made it."

"Oh Vivien thanks but I real-" I stopped in my tracks then quickly walked backwards into the living room but right in front of me was Tate and Violet.

"I didn't know being in yard could be that fun." Violet said with sarcasm and Tate laughed, a genuine laugh and it almost broke me.

"Hey! Murder Mandy right?" Violet said pointing at me.

"Uhh...i-its Ina." I didn't give eye contact as Tate stared insistently. I could feel him picking at the situation and planning his next move.

"Huh.. Well why do they call you Mandy?" She asked taking a step closer and I quickly stepped back afraid Tate would follow her.

"Ya' know, short blonde bob, black head band, emotionless voice, aggressive."

"No I still don't get it." She said with a confused smile.

"Ina! Is that Violet? Bring her in, come have some pie!"

"Oo.. Come on." She said making her way past me and into the kitchen leaving me alone with Tate.

"Why can I see you?" He said and it startled me causing me to drop my journal and pictures of the friends I once had, and of him and myself fell out I quickly picked them all up and hid them away however he managed to snatched one of the ones of him and I. The panic I felt began to sooth sort of and it made me uneasy.

"Please give it back." I mumbled.

"Why can I see you?"

"Please, Tate." My voice grew more pathetic.

"Answer the question."

"You're late to see, Mistah H, do you want me to to tell him it was because you were trying to fuck Violet." I spat out with a sort of growl.

"You were always cute when you were jealous." He said sliding the picture into his pocket and making his way upstairs.

"Ina? You coming?!" Violet said and I made my way into the kitchen.

"I still don't get the Murder Mandy thing." She said Constance giving me an intense glare.

"Murder Mandy?" Viven asked taking a fork covered in pie and placing it into her own mouth.

"Mandy.. like from ' The grim adventures of Billy and Mandy."

"Ohhh..."

Constance gave out a hearty chuckle her voice a bit pitched. "Oh is that what they're calling you now?"

I didn't respond as the plate of pie was placed in front of me.

"There were other nicknames?" Violet ask and Constance answered.

"Were there? Oh lets see I remember, Bloody Mary, Black Dahlia, Ariel, Sally nail Knives, Jannet Ripper, Mrs Claws"

"Mrs. Claws?" Vivien said with a laugh and Violet smiled staring at her pie.

"I like Jannet Ripper." She said as I shoved my fork in my slice of pie.

"My favorite was always Black Dahlia." I said slowly bring the piece to my mouth.

"I think Murder Mandy is a rather funny one."Vivien said with a chuckle then taking a sip of her Tea.

"Well I must get going." Constance said grabbing her purse and house keys. "Nice to see you again N. ."

"You too, Mother dearest." She tensed at the name before walking out.

"Mother dearest?" Vivien asked after Constance left. "Like 'No wire hangers'?"

I giggled a bit before swallowing my piece and then nodding, Vivien simply cracking up.

"So did you really kill people?"

"Violet." Vivien snapped.

"Its fine, umm... Yes I did actually, or I've been told I caused people to kill themselves, however I still don't believe that."

"Why not, it's like mind control." Violet said shoving more pie into her mouth, and I scoffed.

" You believe mind control?" I questioned.

"Well why not? If people can believe in ghost I don't see how mind control is any less believable." The sound of Tate's voice interrupted and it caused me to flinch dropping my fork at the same time.

"Tate you're finished with your session?" Violet asked.

"Yup." I could feel him step closer and closer to my tense body, a thick sweat seeping from my pores. "Ariel was always my favorite, humorous."

"Thank you for the treat, but I really must go." I muttered out before turning around only to make the matters worse, I didn't realize how close he was, our lips inches apart before he let out a scoff, his eyes and every part of his soul mocked me.

"What are you gonna molest me now?" He said quietly so that the others wouldn't here.

"It's what I do best." I spat although it came out much more pathetic considering the fear built up inside. Afterward pushing my way past him. Another mistake... his touch sent me into pure bliss giving me an incredible strength, I would regret this later when experiencing the pain of 'withdraw' you could say.

"Ina wait!" Violet shouted after me, but I could a feel a wetness pour out of my nose and a panic rebuild. I ran for it bursting out the front door and ending up in the basement.


End file.
